A tale of heroes and villains
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Ser un héroe es un camino largo y difícil, pero más difícil es tomar el camino de un villano. ¿Que está bien? ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué implica realmente hacer lo correcto?


Esta historia es un experiment y al mismo tiempo una idea trabajada por al menos un año entre una amiga y yo xd Como ella contribuyó mucho en la creación de este AU, le otorgo el 50% de los créditos. Dicho eso, aclaro que este fic es multi-ship, o sea habrá de todo un poco xd

Advertencias: Yaoi, crack ships, muerte de personajes, OCs

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Cars no me pertenecen, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Chapter 0: The end and the new beginnig

La evolución humana había dado un nuevo paso al llegar a la que todos llamaban la generación zeta. Tal generación inició siendo muy escasa, había países donde no se reportó el nacimiento de un "niño Z" en décadas desde su primera aparición. Por supuesto, de eso ya habían pasado casi dos siglos y en ese tiempo, la sociedad se ajustó a la existencia de esta clase de personas.

En comparación a la "generación X/Y", nombre otorgado a las personas consideradas "normales", la generación Z seguía siendo menor, no llegaba a ser el 50% de la población global, pero se acercaba lentamente. En algunos países americanos como Estados Unidos, los niños zetas nacían en casi todos sus estados, mientras que en algunos países europeos o asiáticos era bastante reducida.

Pero, ¿Qué era exactamente la generación zeta? Por muy extraño que llegara a sonar, estas personas nacían con una anomalía genética que les brindaba habilidades únicas, o para simplificarlo, nacían con súper poderes, también llamadas peculiaridades. A la mutación que provocaba las peculiaridades se le denominó Z, porque aparecía de una forma natural como los cromosomas XX o XY en una persona.

Con la aparición de estas personas, no era raro suponer que los súper héroes se volverían algo normal, con el paso del tiempo incluso se volvió una profesión. Así como había personas que decidían usar sus poderes con mayor responsabilidad, había quienes los aprovechaban para su beneficio, los villanos no eran algo nuevo para la humanidad.

Claro que, a veces, las luchas con villanos causaban daños más allá de los queridos y los civiles podían verse envueltos aun más por el peligro. Para regular y administrar mejor las capacidades de los héroes se había creado un sistema y dicho sistema era controlado por la Liga Internacional de Héroes. La Liga con el tiempo adquiría muchas responsabilidades debido al aumento progresivo de la generación zeta y para hacer héroes más efectivos se decidió la creación de una escuela donde los jóvenes con peculiaridades de cualquier nación podrían aprender todo lo necesario para ser profesionales totalmente capacitados.

Por supuesto, aun con un sistema tan balanceado y agencias de héroes dirigidas por la Liga, nadie imaginaría que la escuela funcionaría como un arma de doble filo, comenzando a generar villanos más astutos, más listos y difíciles de combatir. Por ello, se llegó al consenso de que no cualquiera podría entrar a la escuela, el examen de ingreso se volvió más riguroso, dividiéndose en una parte escrita, una parte práctica y una entrevista con el director, eso sin mencionar que hacía falta la recomendación de un héroe profesional para poder aspirar a ello.

Con ese tema más controlado, la taza de súper villanos engendrados por la escuela disminuyó a cero. Cabe destacar que no sólo los graduados de la escuela tenían el privilegio de serlo, cualquiera que demostrara un gran valor como héroe tenía las posibilidades de ser acreditado por la liga y recibir una licencia para laborar como tal, pero era muy difícil que ascendieran a puestos altos de la Liga o el Ranking mundial de súper héroes, así que era más común que se unieran a la policía o a los bomberos.

Así, el sistema mantuvo un equilibrio por un largo tiempo, al menos hasta que apareció _él_. Nadie tenía idea de quién era o que era lo que pretendía, cuáles eran sus ideales o pensamientos, o si hacía lo que hacía porque era un simple monstruo. A lo largo de su travesía como villano fue llamado por muchos nombres como "la muerte silenciosa" o "el cazador de héroes", pero el nombre más icónico y por el cual todos los héroes de la Liga se referían a él era Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadowfue responsable de la muerte de decenas de superhéroes y cientos de policías, bomberos y civiles a lo largo de todo el continente europeo. No había modo de rastrearlo ya que nadie tenía idea de cómo era o lucía, lo único que sabían era que su poder se basaba en la umbraquinésis o manipulación de las sombras y oscuridad, por ello su alias "sombra oscura".

Cuando la Liga se vio acorralada por la prensa y los gobiernos que esperaban resultados, uno de sus héroes finalmente pudo encarar al temible villano. Cerca de la frontera entre Italia y Austria, _Dark Shadow_ fue confrontado por el número uno italiano y el tercero del ranking mundial.

—Sé que eres tú, _Dark Shadow_ —anunció el héroe haciendo uso del inglés en lugar de su propia lengua, no estaba seguro si el villano le entendería. Le había estado siguiendo la pista desde hacía un tiempo y finalmente pudo dar con él, guiándose por sus ataques en los países vecinos y el propio—. Será mejor que te rindas ahora o no tendré clemencia —gruñó de forma autoritaria.

_Dark Shadow_ detuvo su andar para girarse a ver al héroe. Debido a la capucha que era parte de su ropa, el héroe de cabellos castaños no pudo distinguir su rosto más allá de su boca, pero si pudo percibir aquella cínica sonrisa.

—_Argento_, ¿verdad? Nunca pensé que enviarían a uno de los Tres Grandes por mi —comentó como si la amenaza del italiano no hubiera llegado a sus oídos. Este le recorrió con la mirada y frunció un poco el ceño, no había sido muy difícil identificarlo, vestía como un personaje de un videojuego que había visto jugar a sus dos hijos, fuera de época y dudaba mucho que un héroe vistiera así.

—Estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta hace mucho que te seguía —_Argento_ sonrió con prepotencia—. Fuiste muy tonto por no huir y dejar que encontrara…

—Dime algo _Argento_, ¿realmente eres un héroe o sólo otro payaso con capa? —Aquella pregunta llegó a irritar bastante al héroe—Confías mucho en tus habilidades como para venir solo aquí, ¿no era mejor esperar refuerzos?

—No dejaré que nadie más muera en tus manos, voy a detenerte aquí y ahora.

La piel del héroe italiano se recubrió de un tono plateado, dando a entender la razón de su alias. Ahora con su peculiaridad activa, piel de acero, estaba más que dispuesto a atacar al terrible villano con todas sus fuerzas.

—Puedo verlo, muy claramente —el villano sonrió, comenzando a evadir cada uno de los ataques que intentaba propinarle el hombre castaño. En algún punto, fue capaz de quitarle la capucha. Aquellos ojos completamente negros hasta la esclerótica le produjeron escalofríos, pero aun así detalló bien a su adversario, tal vez tendrían la misma edad y el cabello tan negro como sus ojos—. Puedo ver la oscuridad en tu corazón, la oscuridad que te carcome todas las noches, la que ocultas a tu familia…

Argento abrió sus ojos mostrándose incrédulo, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera algo acerca de su vida secreta? ¿Acaso también era telépata? Los zetas con dos peculiaridades eran demasiado extraños.

—Les ocultas muchos secretos, debí suponer que el número tres no era más que un superficial, como todos los héroes actuales —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Me parece que tú también debes morir —juntó sus manos y lentamente empezó a separarlas, revelando una masa negra que tomaba la forma de una esfera.

La batalla que se dio entre el grande de Italia y el temible villano fue larga y capaz de destrozar el pequeño pueblo en el que se encontraban. Argento estaba sorprendido debía admitir, las habilidades de combate del pelinegro eran del mismo nivel que cualquier egresado de la Academia de Héroes, pero alguien hubiera notado si se trataba de un ex estudiante rápidamente, ¿Cómo era posible? Lo peor era que sabía bien como aprovechar todas las ventajas de sus poderes, aún con la luz del sol en lo alto se valía de las sombras de las edificaciones para desaparecer y reaparecer, atacándole con aquellas esferas o látigos oscuros, los cuales eran capaces de dañarle incluso con su piel de acero.

Ahora entendía porque ningún héroe había sido capaz de salir vivo de un combate, pero eso no le detuvo ni le hizo desistir de su propósito, sería él quien derrotaría a Dark Shadow de una vez por todas, él lo pondría tras las rejas.

…

Huesos rotos, músculos desgarrados y órganos dañados severamente fue el resultado del enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres. Para Argento aquella pelea había sido fatal, no podía moverse y su peculiaridad se había desactivado. Tosió algo de sangre, llevándose una mano al abdomen en un intento de detener la hemorragia. No podía moverse, estaba seguro que sería el fin.

El sonido de un helicóptero que se acercaba le hizo sentir una especie de alivio, aunque no podía creer que apenas llegaban los refuerzos. Bueno, estaba una zona lejana de la estación más próxima y su transmisor se había hecho pedazos junto a la mayor parte de su traje.

—Debí…debí suponer que eras tú…—la débil voz del villano atrajo su atención, aunque no podía verlo al estar tirado en el suelo, inmóvil—Alessandro Bernoulli… ¿Quién lo diría?...

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si lo había descubierto ante la ausencia de su antifaz, implicaba que no era realmente un telépata, entonces ¿cómo supo todo lo demás? Con un esfuerzo que no supo de donde salió, se sentó, ignorando si sus órganos empezaban a salirse por la herida de su abdomen.

—¿Quién…eres? —Demandó saber a pesar de su estado catatónico.

—Je, ¿aun no me recuerdas? —Sonrió divertido desde su lugar—Es mejor así, igual morirás aquí —cerró sus ojos, ignorando el helicóptero que descendió a varios metros de ellos y del cual bajaron varios héroes.

Argento lo miró fijamente, forzando a su cerebro a recordar de quien se trataba, pero simplemente no fue capaz. Volvió a caer contra el suelo, su mirada se tornó borrosa y más sangre emergió por su boca.

—_Alonzo, Francesco, parece que no volveré a casa pronto…_—pensó en sus dos hijos antes de dejarse llevar por la infinita inconsciencia.

Ese día Dark Shadow fue capturado y encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad en Alaska, siendo Alessandro Bernoulli, alias Argento, su última víctima. Sin embargo, aquello nunca se hizo público ni siquiera para su familia. El reino del terror que creó aquel hombre de tétricos ojos llegó a su fin. Claro que nadie imaginaría que aquella batalla repercutiría en una generación completa de futuros héroes.

Continuará….


End file.
